


from gang to stalkers to fanclub

by vinndetta



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Crack, Gen, Minor Lloyd Irving/Zelos Wilder, Zelos Wilder-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: "You guys stalking me or something?"Lloyd winces. "Whatare you talking about?"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	from gang to stalkers to fanclub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porcelainclown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainclown/gifts).



> inspired by this conversation with my friend:
> 
> -
> 
> friend: ok i love when  
> friend: zelos is like  
> friend: 'r u guys stalking me or smthn'  
> friend: like esp when we were  
> friend: tiny and getting attacked by mice.  
> friend: and he said tht and i ws like
> 
> me: LMAOOOOOO
> 
> friend: u could get into a mental hospital for that  
> friend: r u ok sir
> 
> me: local mice-led zelos fanboy gang  
> me: oh i see we were going in two different directions
> 
> friend: BDNFNDJJDBFNSJDBBFICHFBFJFJDBNDIRHFNCJJ
> 
> -
> 
> and this... crack fic was born from it. enjoy <3

Next to him, Lloyd can hear Zelos asking rhetorically, "Are you guys part of a gang or something?"

Normally, Lloyd would understand if these were a group of magicians and warriors or something.

The whole group turns to Zelos for a brief second with blatant confusion and disbelief, as he says those words to a group of sewer rats.

Zelos doesn't notice, jumping ahead to use Double Demon Fang.

The group shrugs it off.

The next battle, Lloyd waits for it, and --

"You guys stalking me or something?"

Lloyd winces. " _What_ are you talking about?"

"Huh?"

Genis looks at him, deadpan. "Why would a group of rats be _stalking_ you?"

Zelos looks down at the ground nervously. "Uh-"

"Ooh, like a rat fanclub? For Zelos?" Colette wonders out loud. "Wow, Zelos, I didn't know you were so cool and popular with the sewage inhabitants!"

Zelos sweats. "I don't think that was a compliment."

"A rat-led fanclub?" Raine frowns. "Is that a thing?"

"Well, I don't spend much time in the Meltokio sewers. You know who does though?" Regal asks calmly, looking at Zelos with a careful eye.

"Are rats sentient enough for such a thing?" Presea frowns. "Data inconclusive."

Sheena groans. "Can we just go ahead and fight these giant rats in our way already?"

"Yes! We should do that. No need to talk about such silly things." Zelos laughs nervously. "A rat-based fanclub, I mean, really, that's... _ridiculous_."

Lloyd shrugs, moving ahead to start the fight. Raine and Genis start focusing on casting spells and Lloyd's already swarmed by monsters.

"Heh. If only they knew..." Zelos murmurs to himself, sweating.

-

_Squeaks. Squeaks everywhere._

_Zelos frowns._

_He leans over to pick up a piece of paper, curious as to its contents._

_To his surprise, horror, confusion, something that's all of them yet none at the same time, he finds..._

_Well, he finds a rather interesting attempt to draw his face._

_Normally, this wouldn't be surprising or horrifying or confusing, because Zelos has seen quite a few people attempt to capture his beauty in artworks. And it does work, for the record, and people have asked him opinions on it or even asked him to sign it._

_Well, he's automatically wary for reasons he can't describe until he looks down at the signature of the artist at the bottom of the work._

_Describing it as a signature is probably not quite accurate._

_It's the pawprint of a rat._

_He chuckles, a little bit nervously. "Ah, how... interesting."_

_Still, he must admit, the artwork wasn't bad itself, but knowing its artist made it seem even more unique. And... kind of weird._

_He puts down the paper again, gently._

_"How strange," he mutters to himself as he finally leaves through the door to get to Meltokio_

_Zelos thinks to himself quietly that maybe he should stop coming back so late in order to avoid being such a frequent user of the sewers._

_-_

_He comes back, finally, a week later, after a temptation that he couldn't resist in Altamira._

_There are flowers on the ground waiting for him._

_... It's a sweet thought, he thinks to himself, as he picks them up and carries them back to his mansion, tossing them at Sebastian so he can put them into a vase._

_If Sebastian suspects anything, he doesn't let on._

_Zelos doesn't say anything either._

_It's best if they don't._

-

It's barely noticeable, but Lloyd is swinging his sword furiously at the monsters in front of him, with more strength than he's ever had before.

"Is it just me, or does Lloyd seem a little on edge?"

Zelos looks up, sparing a glance at Lloyd. Sure enough, his face is contorted into frustration and annoyance as he flings his sword almost carelessly with reckless abandon (well, more reckless abandon than usual).

"He seems jealous."

Genis frowns. "Of what?"

Raine offers a shrug, which either means she really doesn't know, which is unlikely, or it means that she knows but is unwilling to speak on the matter.

Zelos raises a brow at Lloyd. "What's wrong with you, bud?" He shrugs and charges forth, using Victory Light Spear on one of the enemies about to attack Lloyd.

Lloyd makes eye contact with him and mutters a small thanks with red cheeks ( _ah!_ Zelos thinks, _obviously because of the heat of the sewers plus the exertion of such an intense battle)_ , then moves on to defeat the rest of the rats in equal fury and abandon.

"Ah," Genis mutters. "I see now."

Raine lets out an utterly exhausted sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> im bad at tagging xoxo but! i tried
> 
> i dont know what im doing !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D


End file.
